Flower of Hong Kong
by NekoKitty933
Summary: MALEXMALE! DONT LIKE IT DONT READ! Sun Jian is a president of a mega entertainment company and today he will have a new secretary ;


**_So this ones from Sun Jian and Lu Xun. Rate and enjoy! Im sorry for the possible grammar and spelling mistakes since English is not my first languge. :(_  
**

* * *

**It was an early morning in Hong Kong. A man in his early 40s stepped out of a black limousine. He was tall, muscular and had his white hair combed back. He was Sun Jian the President of a mega entertainment company Tiger WU. It was one of the biggest entertainment companies in China and in the whole of the world. **

**Sun Jian was almost like any other big company leader except he wasn't over weight and didn't consider himself a proud person. He had three children but they were all grown-ups. His eldest son Ce was a rock star and was always touring around the globe, his second son Quan was studying in a university in the States and was going to take over the company when his father would retire. Jian's youngest child and only daughter Shang Xiang had just graduated from high school and had moved into Beijing to study political science. **

**Sun Jian sighed. He felt he was indeed getting old and all his children gone made him feel lonely. His wife had died shortly after giving birth to Shang Xiang. It had been a tragedy but his work and three kids had got him going. He had devoted his whole adulthood to everyone else and many of his friends had tried to get him to have more time for himself. His kids had also encouraged him to find a new wife or at least a lover but something had changed. **

**His marriage to his children's mother had been arranged and he had been young and depended from his family's support. It's not that he had not loved his wife but somehow he didn't find women attractive after her death. It had not taken long for him to realise that it was men he was interested in. At first Jian had been ashamed but after his kids had been positive about his sexual orientation he had been able to live with himself more easily. **

**Today was an exceptional day. Sun Jian's long-time secretary and friend Lu Meng would become head of the strategy department and a board member of the company. It was Jian's decision to promote him after many years of loyal service to his company but it also made him anxious. He would be having a new secretary which meant he needed to build an all new trust and routine relationship with the person. He didn't even know was the new secretary chosen and trained by Lu Meng female or male. **

**He did trust Lu Meng's judgement and skills but still many restless feelings lingered inside of his head. He also had a terrible hang over. He had gone drinking to a bar which he didn't do too often. He remembered blurry images of a young boy who he had taken to his home. He only remembered the boy's warmth and drunken voice begging him to hold him. When morning had come Jian had waken from his bed alone. The mysterious young man had left a note to him: **

"**Sorry Sir, I did not mean to misuse your hospitality last night. I only wanted someone to talk to. Don't worry I just turned 18 so you won't get in trouble and I really did enjoy your embrace. I'm really sorry."**

**The note had just added more distress to Jian's day. He had a deep sigh when he sank into his large leather office chair. He took few deep breaths before asking his receptionist Lian Shi to let Lu Meng and his new secretary to be in. **

**- Good morning Sir. How are you doing today? asked Lu Meng in an irritatingly cheerful voice.**

**Jian groaned inside his head and prayed that the introduction could have been delayed to tomorrow. Trying to sound as normal as possible he answered:**

**- I'm doing well thou I have a small head ache. Now I assume you have your successor with you. **

**Lu Meng grinned since he could see that his friend was having more than a "small" head ache. **

**- Yes I do. Mr. President this is Lu Xun. He maybe only 18 but is the top of his class from the cities business school and has talent in financial matters I have never seen even from older and more experienced people with the same education. **

**When Jian saw the shy looking young man stepping behind from Lu Meng's back his eyes widened. "IT CANT BE!" was the only thought in Jian's head. All the memories from last night came rushing back to his mind. This new secretary of his was the same boy he slept with last night. Jian felt his heart raise to his throat as his breathing became difficult. His head ache had seemed to reach all new heights. **

**- Umm Sir are you alright? asked Lu Meng. Jian seemed like he had seen a ghoast.**

**Jian tried to get his act together. He knew that he would need to sort out his own issues in another time and possible talk with the boy but this was not the time. Calmly he said:**

**- Please to meet you Lu Xun. As you know I am President Sun Jian and I wish you to be loyal and efficient when you work for me. **

**Lu Xun had a deep blush on his face since he too had recognised his new boss as the same man he had been with last night. Many intimate memories of last night made him almost speechless. Quietly he said: **

**- Mr. President I am honoured to meet you. I will serve you to my best abilities. **

**Lu Meng gave last advices to the young secretary before leaving Jian and Xun alone. Xun started by arranging some papers and going through some data on the computer. **

**Jian was happy to notice that the boy didn't seem to be bothered by their first encounter or at least didn't show it. For a while Jian thought they could forget the events of the last night but he wanted to make sure that everything between them was okay. **

**- Umm… Xun could you come here I have something we should discuss. This won't take long, said Jian to the boy on the desk which was placed on the other said of the room.**

**Xun felt himself getting nervous as he went to sit down to the chair on the opposite side of Jian's desk. With a shivering voice he asked:**

**- What… what would you wish to discuss with me Sir?**

**Jian wasn't sure how to begin talking about their last night's encounter but felt that as Xun's boss and as the senior person he was responsible from what had happened. **

**- I think this is not the first time we met, am I right? asked Jian from the nervous boy in front of him. **

**Xun could only nod. Jian understood that the issue probably was quite embarrassing to the younger male so he was going to be as discreet about it as possible. He coughed and continued:**

**- I don't usually go to bars but this day has been making me quite anxious lately. As you know Lu Meng has been my secretary since I started as the President so this change is quite big thing for me. I am deeply sorry for using your state of weakness to my needs. I don't hide my orientation and wish you to know it too but last night I clearly misused my position as the older man. I am sorry. **

**Xun was surprised from such humility. Lu Meng had told him that Jian was no arrogant or selfish leader but his words proved that he was indeed a great president and boss. **

**- I… I don't know what to say Sir. Thank you but you don't need to worry. Last night I was drunk too. I was dumped or well not dumped but betrayed by my boyfriend. I have a thing for older men and well… like always he had promised to leave his wife and be only with me but in the end didn't, explained Xun embarrassed. **

**Jian was slightly shocked but Xun's explanation made him feel more at ease. "Well it doesn't make my actions any better but it must make it easier to him" thought Jian while thinking how he should proceed with the young man. This time with much more relaxed tone he said:**

**- It is alright and this means it is easier for us to work together. If you wish to discuss any problems with me do not hesitate. **

**He roused up from his chair and rested his hands on to Xun's shoulders. This made Xun shiver slightly but soon he leaned back. With a gentle tone he said:**

**- Please Sir call me Boyan.**

**Jian blushed slightly since he could remember himself calling that same name over and over again when he had entered Xun during their passionate night. "Shit! Shouldn't be thinking about the whole thing! I'm the kid's boss and much older. Besides I don't think someone so cute would be interested in me," thought Jian while trying to control his urge to just throw the boy on to his desk and fuck him all over again. **

**Jian didn't notice that his hands had started sliding down from Xun's shoulders to his lean chest. He felt the boy's warmth through the white collar shirt as his big hands slowly slid up and down Xun's chest. Xun felt warm under his hands and Jian knew his self- restraint wouldn't last much longer. **

**- I… we should really get back to work. As to repay my last night's horrible behaviour would you wish to come and have drinks at my place this night? I promise I won't do anything to you, asked Jian trying to sound as normal as possible. **

**Xun bent his head back to see his boss flustered face and with a notorious smile he replied: **

**- Of course I will come. You are my boss now… Wentai. **

**Jian had to back away. His face was red like a tomato. No one had called him by that name for years. It was the name his wife had called him when being intimate. He must have told the name to Xun last night. Xun got up from the chair he had been sitting on and went closer to his boss. He gave a kiss to Jian's cheek before leaving to take care of some work issues. Jian felt fooled. He wasn't sure who was in charge him or Xun. "Damn the kid knows his game," thought Jian while returning to his desk. **

**He didn't see Xun for the rest of his day but knew that the boy must have been trying hard to get to know the company's routines. He left early because the pain killer had only little effect to his head ache. **

**When he got to his top floor apartment he took his clothes off and crashed down to his bed. It's not that the head ache was that bad anymore but he was dead tired and horny in the same time. Not only the amount of sleep had been relatively small last night but having sex after being without for such a long time had awoken some long supressed needs. Jian didn't know should he just jerk off or go to sleep before his new secretary would come. **

**Jian wasn't even sure why he had invited the boy over. Was he secretly wishing that he would get to bed Xun again? Or did he really just want to show how sorry he was? To be honest there was no way he was actually sorry about last night since all he was thinking about was getting more. Jian felt that he was turning into a perverted old man but after seeing Xun's smile in the office he knew that the boy wasn't completely innocent either. **

**Before thinking the matter any farther he fell into a deep sleep. He could hear Xun's sweet voice calling his name all over again while thrusting inside the boy's sweet tight hole. "Wentai more, please more!" cried the voice in his hot dream. A sudden noise of a doorbell got him swiftly awake. He was sweating and his cock was swelling painfully in his briefs. **

**He went to the hall and got the doorbell phone. Irritated he asked: **

**- Yes, how is it?**

**- It's me boss. I didn't interrupt anything? asked Xun sounding quite cheerful**

**Jian didn't answer to the boys question but only pressed the button which unlocked the front door. He left his apartment door slightly opened before rushing back to his bedroom to find a robe or something to cover himself. **

**Xun stepped inside to the large apartment. He had not really had time to look around the place last night or in the morning since he had been in a hurry to leave. Now since he was getting a closer look from the place he was quite impressed even he did know that a President would have no less grand apartment.**

**Jian came from his bedroom. He was in a mixed mood and wasn't sure what to say or do. He didn't even remember the last time he had been so confused… well about everything. He sat down to the large arm chair and said:**

**- You woke me up so don't be surprised if I seem little slow. For certain reasons I am tired. **

**Xun was eyeing the man in front of him. He was just perfect in his eyes: tall, muscular body, rough facial features and that white hair that was pulled back was just perfect. After his last break up Xun had decided that he would never sleep with a man over 25 but after seeing Jian last night in the bar had made his head spin. For many time he had cursed himself for not liking man closer to his own age but had learned to live with it. **

**- I know that boss. I brought some white wine. It's the best you get with the money I have. You can drink it later, said Xun smiling.**

**He noted that Jian's robe was split open and exposed his almost naked body. He saw that Jian was having a hard on and also that Jian himself was not noticing or he was intentionally ignoring his massive bulge. Xun grinned and asked:**

**- So did you saw any good daydreams?**

**At first Jian didn't understand what the boy was talking about until he realised that he was exposing himself without shame. Swiftly he pulled his red robe together and muttered:**

**- Nothing special. My thoughts seem to be just a little restless. **

**Xun came closer to his boss right in front of him. He leaned his hands to the chairs arms and bent down. He whispered slyly:**

**- Is there something you want me to do? I don't want my boss to be disturbed by such simple matters.**

**Jian grunted. He wondered did Xun know that he was teasing a tiger and that a tiger was quite quick what came to attacking its prey. **

**- You know that there are certain limitations even to my self-restraint do you? he asked in deep husky tone. **

**Xun bit his ear and looked into Jian's eyes. **

**- I only want to find happiness but since I can't find it I might as well play the same game you older men play with me, said Xun sounding almost cold.**

**Jian was taken back slightly by the sudden change of the mood and pushed Xun away. He got up and grabbed the boy's hand dragging him to his bedroom. He pushed Xun down to his mattress. Xun was scared and was sure that he had crossed some line and that Jian was going to take him by force. All of a sudden he felt arms wrapping around his lean body. Jian took him into his strong arms and made Xun press his head against to his muscular chest. **

**- I get the fact that you like man of my age but I still think you're too pretty to fall for an old man like me. I never had a proper male lover since after my wife died I concentrated on raising my kids and building up the company. Your one of the few men I laid with, said Jian quietly.**

**Xun had not expected Jian to be so honest to him about his past and sexual life. In such a little time he felt more and more respect to this man who had the money and power to do so many wrong and dishonest choices but didn't. He wrapped his arms around Jian and with his sweet tender voice said:**

**- You know Wentai my parents were poor and I come from the country site were boys are appreciated more than girls. Unfortunately for me this wasn't enough. I ended up into a government orphanage but I was thrown out from there when I was 14 because they caught me kissing another boy. I still went to school even I had no place to live. If Lu Meng had not noted how talented I was what came to economic matters I might be selling myself in the streets of Beijing now. **

"**The boy has made it through a lot, have to hand him that" thought Jian while gently stroking Xun's light brown hair. He gave a kiss to Xun's forehead and said:**

**- I'm glad that you are here now and I know you will make a great secretary but I'm still your boss and not only we have a huge age gap between us but I don't know can a relationship work if we see each other 24/7.**

**Xun smiled and said:**

**- Well you don't have to date me. We can just have sex thou I wouldn't mind having such a handsome and good man all to myself. **

**- I don't want that. Believe it or not I'm a man of romance not lust. That's why last night is something I'm not proud of but I don't regret it, stated Jian. **

**Xun got on top of his boss and started to get his own shirt buttons opened. He let his white collar shirt slide slowly off from himself and moved to his jeans. When Xun's hand was about to open his own jeans Jian stopped him. Then he pulled Xun into a deep passionate kiss. Their tongues greedily explored each other's mouths in a dance for dominance. Jian got Xun under him and threw his own robe to the floor. He had to stop their hot making out just to admire his prey. Xun's body was smooth and he had a slightly tanned complexion. His body was lean and his face was like an angel's. With a deep husky voice he murmured:**

**- I hope you know what you got yourself into. I don't think I will be able to let go of you if you let me proceed.**

**Xun giggled and said:**

**- I think I do. I would never ever want you to let go of me.**

**That was all permission Jian needed to proceed. He started to ravish Xun's body with his hands while continuing their making out. Jian slid his hand into Xun's boxers. He took the needy member into his palm and slowly started stroking it. Xun moaned from the heat and the pleasure he was receiving. **

**- Uhhh… Wentai so good. More! cried Xun.**

**Jian stopped and received a frustrated moan from his sweet lover. He pulled his own briefs off and asked:**

**- You wouldn't want a taste before we get to the really good part? asked Jian with a smug on his face. **

**Xun didn't have to be asked twice when he took Jian's large member into his hot mouth. He took as much of it as he could while swirling his tongue around the shaft of it. He could taste the leaking pre-cum on his tongue which made him even hornier. For him it was the best thing he had ever tasted.**

**- Ouhh… That's good Boyan but I have something else for you, grunted Jian and pulled the boy's mouth away. **

**He placed Xun lying in front of him and spread his legs. He licked one his fingers and gently pushed it into the sweet bubble butt. He could feel the sweet hole sucking his index finger. He rubbed the greedy hole when suddenly he found "the spot" that made the boy under him almost scream. **

**For Xun this kind of teasing was beginning to be unbearable as his body was twisting under the older man's touch. He felt he was going to lose his mind soon unless he couldn't get Jian's thick meet inside of him. His face was all red from lust and his body was feeling hot. He begged:**

**- Ouhhh! Please ahh! Wentai do it already!**

**Jian smirked and said:**

**- As you wish my sweet flower.**

**Jian bent down to have a taste of Xun's begging hole before thrusting deep in to it.**

**- Ohh God! You're so tight! exclaimed Jian when feeling his cock been squeezed by Xun's muscles. **

**He had to move slowly at first to prevent coming too early. After adjusting to the sensation he started fastening his phase. He could feel Xun's heat all around his cock.**

**- Ohhh! You feel so good Boyan! moaned Jian as his thrust got deeper and faster.**

**- Aahh! Uhh! Wentai you're so good! It's hitting so deep make me all yours! whimpered Xun while wrapping his hands around Jian to feel their bodies rub together. **

**Jian felt Xun's cock rubbing his stomach and could feel pre-cum leaking to his abs. It all felt so good and Xun's cries of pleasure made it all too perfect. He could feel Xun getting tighter and tighter making his cock getting closer to coming. **

**He could feel that they both were getting close to climax. He grabbed Xun's cock and started to rub it in a swift phase while pumping his cock almost furiously hitting Xun's prostate.**

**- Ahh Wentai Im going..! shouted Xun as his cock came all over both of them.**

**Jian groaned as he let his cum fill up inside of Xun's sweet butt. He collapsed on to the boy with his whole weight while they both were breathing heavily. After gaining some sense of reality again Jian gently kissed the sweet boy under him. Xun surrendered willingly while enjoying the afterglow. **

**- I don't think I remember when the last time I felt so alive was. Must have been on my wedding night, said Jian having somehow embarrassed smile on his face.**

**Xun could only hold the man tighter in his arms and whispered:**

**- Me neither. I think I will be never able to leave you.**

**Jian re-positioned Xun to the mattress and took the bet sheets which had fell down to the floor in the heat of their action. He took Xun back to his embrace before tucking them both in. **

**- I think we will both have a day-off tomorrow, said Jian relaxed.**

**- I think so too Wentai, said Xun before falling in to a deep sleep.**

**Jian watched to boy in his arms for a while before closing the lights and following Xun's example. "This kid is never going to leave my company" thought Jian before closing his eyes. **

** THE END ;)**


End file.
